


Interruption

by trillingstar



Series: Trin!Verse [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 50kinkyways, Crossover, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-10
Updated: 2009-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby & Chris call Elliot at work.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Badtyler.  
> Trin!Verse.  
> 

Everyone knows that Elliot loves his job only slightly less than his children, and only slightly more than everyone else's children. They know that he works tirelessly, whether they've got new victims or their leads have run dry or cases are considered cold. He's a champion, a hero, and an advocate of victims' rights.

However. Not every day is as action-packed as some of the cop shows that play on television. For example – he's spending this unseasonably warm day in February behind his desk: making phone calls, poring over financial statements, doing three weeks' worth of filing, and stacks of paperwork in triplicate. One call comes in around lunchtime, but Fin and Munch catch it. Stabler stares longingly after his colleagues as they stride out of the office.

Benson notices. "The quicker you're done, the sooner you can go home."

Stabler raises an eyebrow.

Olivia has the decency to look sorry. "Okay, it's inane, but it's true."

"Reminds me of those billboards. 'If you lived here, you'd be home by now.'" He grunts. "Dicks." Pulling the straw from his mug of cold coffee, he chews on it moodily, poking at his keyboard with two fingers. He squints at his notes.

The phone on his desk rings, but when he picks up, the line goes dead. He frowns. Half a minute later, his cell phone trills, the first few bars of his favorite Led Zeppelin tune. Across their desks, tapping away at her computer, Olivia smiles fondly but doesn't look up.

He answers it. "Stabler," he says, curtly.

"Elliot," Toby gasps. "El- Elliot." A sigh, then a rustle of cloth and movement, and then Chris says, "Toby misses you."

Stabler hears a clunking noise and a beep, then Toby's gasps are magnified and echoing, and he knows he's on speakerphone. "What?" he manages to ask. He's disoriented, as if he's been caught eavesdropping when he didn't know he wasn't supposed to be listening.

There's no verbal answer, but he gets his reply when a soft slapping sound, coupled with a whispery sort of breathing fills his ear, and then Toby groans. Stabler clutches at the phone, realizing he's holding his own breath in order to listen more closely.

"Jesus Christ," he says, helplessly.

Olivia's head is bent over paperwork, but she hears him, lifting her head when Elliot nearly growls. "Everything okay?" she mouths and Stabler can't handle paying attention to both the call and his partner. He waves a hand at her, which turns out to be more reassuring than he'd intended, because – thankfully – she looks away.

"Whatcha doin'?" Keller's blasé question is completely at odds with the noises in the background. "C'mon, sit up," he says, directing Beecher, and then Stabler hears Toby panting and imagines him kneeling on Keller's lap, head thrown back in pleasure, exposing the long line of his throat.

"Working," he grinds out, finally, and Keller laughs.

"No shit, me too." Another laugh, and then a noise that sounds like encouragement. "Yeah, that's good," he says, though not to Stabler. "And your work, it's… hard?" he teases.

Sweat prickles the back of Elliot's neck and his collar is too tight. He yanks at his tie, and then runs his fingers through his hair, trying to ignore the way his dick twitches in his briefs. "Just… finishing up. I'll be done soon."

Olivia looks up again and smiles; it's obvious that she thinks he's talking to one of his kids. He tries to dredge up some feeling of shame for misleading her, but he can't do it, not when all he can hear – all he _wants_ to hear – is Toby moaning into the phone.

"Good," Keller says, "'cause I'm gonna fuck him real slow now until I come inside him. He'll be nice and wet for us when you get here."

Stabler doesn't care how ridiculous he looks: he whips his chair around and doubles over, head resting on the heel of his hand, cradling the cell phone closer. He really, really hopes that Liv can't hear him, and then decides he'll just lie. He groans, his eyelids fluttering shut, a surge of hot lust clenching in his belly. There are two answering groans from the other end of the line, and Elliot's dick thickens.

"You still with us, Stabler? I need your opinion on something." Keller sounds slightly breathless.

Stabler keeps his head bowed, shoulders hunched forward. "Okay," he replies. He clears his throat. "Still here."

Toby murmurs something unintelligible and Keller chuckles. "Good point," he says. Then, to Stabler: "After I fill his ass with come, d'ya think he should stand in the corner, holding himself open, so you can see my jizz all over his thighs?"

Elliot sucks in a sharp breath, Toby mewls, and Olivia says, "El? Are you all right?"

Stabler stands up, starts to turn around, and realizes that with Benson basically at eye level with his crotch, there's no way she'd miss the bulge in his pants. "I've gotta- I'll be right back," he says, throwing the words back over his shoulder. "Everything's fine!"

Heart pounding, holding the phone to his chest, he rushes to the bathroom, where he slams the door of the stall closed, pushes down his slacks, and palms his hard cock. Bringing the phone back up to his ear, he exhales a short, hard breath, and his reward is the sounds of Toby begging.

"Chris, more, please, more. Elliot!"

"Oh, god," Elliot whispers.

"Or," Keller continues as if there hasn't been an interruption. "Or I could fill him up, and then push that new plug in right after, and he can hold it until you lick it out of him."

Stabler forgets to breathe for several long, pounding heartbeats, and then swallows hungrily. He grips the base of his cock and squeezes, hard. "Holy fucking shit," he says hoarsely, and Chris is quick to understand just how close Elliot is to losing it completely.

"Don't you fucking come, Stabler," he warns. "Save that spunk for this little bitch. To-by," he croons. "I told you so."

Another incoherent comment from Beecher, and Keller translates. "He thought you'd go for door number one." A click and a beep, and any response from Toby is muted enough that Stabler can't hear it. It's just him and Keller on the phone, and then Keller says, softly, "I wanna fuck him together, so hurry up."

He hangs up, and Elliot's left standing in the chilly stall with his pants bunched around his thighs, face red and cock wilting; his head is filled with the images and sounds of the phone call, and he has no idea what to say to Olivia. However. He's discovered the necessary motivation to finish and get the hell out of the precinct. He's needed elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 23: phone/voice sex at 50kinkyways (LJ).  
> 


End file.
